


Dead Air

by ms_josephine



Series: Getting My Groove Back. 30 Day One Word Destiel Prompts Challenge [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, April Fools' Day, Castiel loses his cool, College Radio, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, M/M, One Shot, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Prankster Gabriel, Radio Host Castiel (Supernatural), Student Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 21:33:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18352142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ms_josephine/pseuds/ms_josephine
Summary: Castiel's radio show was scheduled to start 20 minutes ago, but nothing is transmitting. Will his boyfriend Dean be able to help fix the problem?





	Dead Air

**Author's Note:**

> Day 4- Antenna
> 
> Edited to add: I wrote a sort of prequel which can be found [ here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18479734)

“How about now?” Castiel lifted his head from the equipment panel to check with Meg on the other side of the glass.

She raised her hands in an exaggerated shrug at the same time he heard her voice come through his headphones, “Still nothing.”

“Crap. Ok, can you give Ash a call and see what he wants us to do? I’ll try Dean.” Castiel reached for the studio phone but paused as Meg spoke again.

“What if I can’t get ahold of him? There was that party he was talking about.”

Castiel sighed and rolled his eyes. Ash was a wizard with most kinds of technology, but once beer entered the equation, his reliability went out the window. “In that case, try Charlie or Kevin. Maybe Garth if it’s an equipment problem.”

Meg shot him a thumbs up before grabbing her phone. Castiel removed his headset and called his boyfriend. He put the call on speaker and set the phone back in the cradle before running his hands through his hair in annoyance. The call connected and Dean’s voice came through the tiny speaker, “Yea?” 

“It’s me, Dean.”

“Hey babe. Thought you’d be on the air by now.”

“There’s some kind of problem with the signal. Nothing’s transmitting. Are you busy? Can you come over and help us figure this out?” 

“Nah, I’m not too busy. I was just working on that Lit paper, but it’s not due till next week. Have y’all tried resetting the system?”

Castiel sighed, “Yes, of course.” Meg knocked on the window and waved to Castiel to come out. “Hold on, Dean. I’m switching you to the other phone.” Castiel placed the call on hold and stepped out of the sound booth. He picked up the other line and put the call back on speaker. “Ok, I’m back.”

Meg leaned over, her dark hair spilling in front of her face. “Hey Dean-o!”

“Heya Meg. Ok, now what all did you try?” Dean asked.

Meg spoke up again, “We went through the whole troubleshooting checklist Ash gave us. Twice. Everything’s working the way it’s supposed to.”

“Speaking of Ash, you try getting ahold of him?”

Castiel turned to Meg with raised eyebrows. “I tried calling him, but he’s not picking up,” she answered.

Castiel ground his teeth and growled out, “Apparently, there’s a party he wanted to get to.” Dean chuckled and Castiel started to pace. “What the hell are we going to do? We’ve got dead air!” He huffed and ran his hands back through his hair.

Dean’s voice came through the speaker again. “Calm down Cas, I’m on my way.”

“Calm down?” Castiel shouted. “We should have been on air over 20 minutes ago! This is important Dean!”

“I know it is babe. I know. Take a breath for me sunshine. It’ll be alright. We’ll figure it out.”

Castiel spun around to snap back at the phone when he caught sight of Meg. She raised two hands and gave him a stern look. He paused and felt some of the anger drain out. Taking Dean’s advice, he took a deep breath and relaxed further. His shoulders slumped and he hung his head. It wasn’t Dean’s fault their equipment was down. “I’m sorry. You’re right. What do you want us to do?”

“It’s ok. I get it. Alright. Cas, can you go and check out the outside equipment on the roof? The transmitter or antenna might be damaged. Engineering is on my way, so I’ll grab my kit, but if there’s a problem you can see, I may need to grab some different tools.”

“Sure, I can do that. I’ll call you on my cell once I get up there.” Castiel ducked back into the booth to grab his phone.

“Meg? Can you try Ash again and then maybe Kevin or Charlie? There may be some programming issue going on that y’all can’t fix yourselves.” Dean asked.

“You got it Dean. What about Garth?”

“I think I can handle it. I’ll call him myself if I need to. See you guys soon.”

Castiel rushed back into the room. “Dean, wait.”

“I’m here.”

“Thank you.” Castiel said softy. He stared lovingly at the phone.

Castiel could hear the smile in his voice. “Anything for you, sunshine. Call me when you’re on the roof.”

“Ok.” Dean hung up and Castiel looked at Meg. She sat there with a smirk on her face. “What?”

“You guys are disgusting.”

Castiel started to pull on his sweater. “Love you too Meg. I’ll be on the roof.”

“I’ll be here. Let me know if you find anything.” With that she turned her back and picked up the phone to presumably call Ash again.

After making his way upstairs and onto the roof, Castiel pulled out his phone to call Dean. He picked up on the second ring. “Hey Cas. You up there yet?”

“Yes. Now what do you want me to look for?” Castiel had seen the equipment before, but he wasn’t very well versed in the mechanical side of broadcasting. He felt a little lost as he stared at the various devices scattered across the roof.

“Ok, look right. You see that shed looking thing?”

“Yes.”

“Head over to that and go around to the far side.” Dean instructed.

“Got it. I don’t remember any of our stuff being over there.”

“Trust me babe.” Castiel heard a strange echo as he got closer.

Walking around to the other side of the shed, he was shocked to see a group of people standing there. They all started laughing as he came into view. There was Dean, phone still at his ear, along with Ash, Kevin, Charlie, Garth, and… Gabriel. Gabriel who sat with a headset on and held a mic to his mouth. “April Fools Cassie!” 

Castiel stood frozen, mouth open in shock. He composed himself and slipped his phone into his pocket. “What the hell is this?” he growled out.

“It’s called a joke Cassie.” Gabriel spoke up again.

“Yea,” Ash said, “You really think somethin’ like this would happen to a system _I_ set up? Puh-lease.” He waved away such a ridiculous notion.

“But… it’s not even April first anymore!” Castiel complained.

“We know.” Charlie said, “Growing up with Gabriel has made you impervious to April Fools jokes. We had to get creative.” She shot him a wicked grin.

Castiel set his mouth in a pout and looked over at Dean. “You were in on this too? You’re supposed to be on my side, Dean.”

Dean showed zero remorse as he shot his boyfriend a smile. “I’m always on your side Cas. But not when it comes to April Fool’s pranks.” He walked up and pulled Castiel into a hug. Kissing the top of his head he murmured, “You’re not too mad at me are you?”

Castiel grumbled and melted into his boyfriend’s embrace. “I guess not.” He pulled back to pin Dean with a glare. “But I won’t be forgetting this any time soon Dean Winchester. You forget, I have a lifetime of training from Gabriel in how to get revenge.” 

He smirked as that thought finally registered with Dean. His eyes grew comically wide before he grimaced. “Damnit.” He dropped his head to Castiel’s shoulder and groaned.

Castiel chuckled and stroked his hair. Stepping back and looking over at the others he said, “As hilarious as this has been, we really should get the signal back.” He checked his watch. “It’s been over 35 minutes of radio silence.”

Gabriel started laughing again. “No it hasn’t Cassie. We’ve been transmitting this whole time. Everyone got to hear your little freak out.”

“But… nothing was coming through. And Meg said—wait— _Meg_.” He growled her name out. “She was in on this too?”

Kevin answered this time. “Whose idea did you think it was? She knows how intense you get about your show. We thought you could stand to lighten up a little.”

“Wasn’t hard,” Ash said, “Just disabled a few things on your end.”

Castiel groaned and turned to drop his head on Dean’s shoulder. “You guys suck,” came his muffled complaint.

They all laughed again at that. Dean leaned down to whisper in his ear, “You still love me?”

Pulling back to give Dean a soft smile Castiel replied, “Against my better judgement it seems.” Dean chuckled and gave him a quick kiss. He turned to look at his friends and barked out, “Alright assholes, you’ve had your fun. Fix my equipment so I can finish my show.”

**Author's Note:**

> Forgive me any inaccuracies. I have no idea how a radio station works. If anyone points out any glaring errors, I'll fix them. 
> 
> Please drop some Kudos if you enjoyed this! <3


End file.
